After an order for one or more items is placed through an electronic commerce marketplace, the items in the order are picked, the order is packaged into one or more shipping or packing containers, and the shipping or packing containers are provided to a carrier for delivery. The purchaser may choose a class of delivery service based upon considerations such as delivery costs, delivery speed, etc. Thus, the delivery of items typically includes picking and packaging items, providing the packaged items to a carrier for delivery, and delivering the items. Even for small items or small numbers of items, boxes or other packages are typically transported by vehicles over roads, sometimes across long distances.